Arabian Days
by 1001ArabianNights
Summary: Mozenrath is left alone to find his own way into society. But does he fit in? This story include his life from the moment he was born. In his teenage years he falls in love with a very wealthy merchant's daughter. But at the same time a dancer is seducing him with her enchanting movements. Which one will he chose? Will they respond to his love? And what happened to his brother?
1. Chapter 1

Mozenrath

Introduction of the main characters

Mozenrath

Mozenrath is a orphan who had been living on the streets of Bagdad for several years. When he was about five years old, his father left to seek a job to provide for his family. Sadly he never returned and Mozenrath, his mother and his brother were left alone. That same year his mother died after she had suffered from illness. They couldn't afford a doctor to cure her. Mozenrath and his 3 year old brother were send to Agrabah to life with their aunt. But she almost directly rejected the boys and sends them to life on the streets. Mozenrath has to steal food and money to take care of his brother.

One night Mozenrath and his brother were wandering the streets of Agrabah when they were attacked by robbers. They had nothing to offer and the robber had beaten Mozenrath until he laid unconsciously on the ground.

When he woke up the robbers and his little brother were gone. He was so beaten up and weak that he forgot parts of his past. The only thing left from his brother was his doll made out of rags. It had the name Arnab stitched on it. (Arnab means rabbit) It was a rabbit made by his mom for his brother. Arnab had since then become the nickname of his brother.

The young Mozenrath wandered the streets of Agrabah for months searching for his younger brother, only knowing what he looked like. Asking people if they had seen Arnab. But they laughed at him for asking. After several months he gave up the search assuming his younger brother was killed by the robbers. The by then 7 year old Mozenrath was fighting for survival stealing what he needed to. One day he was caught stealing a loaf of bread. The guards took him and were going to cut his hand off. (what was usual to do to thieves by then) When suddenly a middle-aged man approached them. Pretending to be Mozenraths father he paid for the bread and left with him. His name was Farouk (pronounced as Farook). And he offered Mozenrath to work at his cobbler shop. Mozenrath would have a home in exchange. We would life in the shop and sometimes go home with Farouk. From that moment Farouk was as a father for Mozenrath and Farouk thought him everything he had to know.

Samira Mawadda Kareema Inaam Al Asmari. (AKA Samira)

Samira is the 6th of the seven daughters from the very very wealthy merchant Sa'id Al Asmari. He had royal connections in all of Arabia. She lives in a very big house with two of her sisters. As the first four are already married. Samira's mother is a big mystery. Only her oldest sister (Nadia) and her father know more, but they refuse to speak about her. But her father always says that she is a exact copy of her mother. What disgusts him. His favourite daughter was always Nadia. Samira loved her father and her father loved her. But sometimes it looked like he couldn't even look at her.

Her father allowed one son of his 'wealthy friends' to choose one of his daughters to be a bride. This was Prince Waseem Nazari. He was the nephew of the king of Bashar. He was not in line to be king but he did had a title. With her fathers' money and Waseems money Samira would have a life every woman could dream of. Waseem was not bad looking and did not seem like the meanest person in the world. But Samira struggled to get out of the arrangement. Her father became violent towards her and he had no other choice then to give up. Where was she supposed to go then? Samira just turned 15. She had to be wed 4 months after het 16th birthday. Her future husband will be given charge of some properties of Samira's family. For example the cobblers shop. Samira had to visit the stores to make herself acquainted with her staff. She liked the cobbler shop the most.

Other characters:

Haroun (pronounced as Haroon) – the best friend of Mozenrath, also a orphan helped by Farouk. Also works in the cobblers shop. Same age Mozenrath.

Kalid (pronounces as Kaleed) – Young helper of Mozenrath and Haroun.

Nadia – oldest sister Samira

Sa'id – Father Samira

Farouk – Cobbler who helped some orphans to get off the streets. (Mozenrath, Haroun and Kalid) Older man with a gentle spirit and a kind heart.

Prince Waseem – Fiancée Samira

Arnab – nickname of Mozenraths missing brother.

Uymayma – Mother of Mozenrath

Aladdin - just himself

Jasmine – Just herself

Their role would be explained during the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Arabian Days

Chapter 1

The Good Times

It is 7 o' clock in the afternoon in the great city of Bagdad. The shops are closed and everybody is heading home. And somewhere in one of the many little houses natures miracle is taking place.

Uymayma, the wife of a poor leader of a caravan* is giving birth to their first child. Only the local midwifes were helping her and her husband is waiting outside.

Giving birth could cost a woman her life, and her husband was nervously walking in front of their house.

'It's a healthy baby boy!' said one of the midwifes. Uymayma's husband rushed inside to look at his first son. He saw his wife lying in bed. 'A boy, it's a boy!' Uymayma was fatigued but her voice was filled with joy. Her deep, dark brown eyes were sparkling with her new born son in her arms. Her husband kissed his wife tenderly on the forehead. 'Do you want to hold your son?' she asked. And she gave the baby to her husband. A wide smile appeared on his face and he couldn't stop looking at his miracle.

'My beloved, you have given me a healthy son, one that will grow big and strong!' 'You couldn't make me any happier! This must be the happiest day of my life!' 'And I promise that I will work even harder to make you and him proud! I love you.' And a tear fell down his cheek.

'I'm sure you will be as good a father as you are a husband.' Uymayma sat in her bed taking the baby back in her arms. 'Tears of joy I hope? I haven't seen you this happy since our wedding day.' Uymayma stroked her husband's cheek wiping the tears of his face. He took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it.

The baby was had a lighter colour skin and his mothers appearance. It was a joy just looking at him. 'How shall we name him?' asked Uymayma. Her husband replied: 'When I was younger my father used to tell me a story, about a man brave and strong. Who gave his life for his family and the woman he loved. He was a great ruler of his land and he was never afraid.' 'What was his name?' asked Uymayma. 'Mozenrath' he said. 'Then this will be his name.' Uymayma looked with a gentle, loving smile at her son and said: 'You my little one, will be called… Mozenrath.'

As the time flew by, the little Mozenrath became a boy. They had little money and fewer possessions, but the child was more than loved. Uymayma's husband was often away with his caravan to trade merchandise in all of Arabia. After a couple of years their second son was born and Uymayma had to work harder as a mother and her husband was away more often. But when he was home, he was a great father and husband. Telling stories about far away lands where he has gone to and encouraging the sense of adventure in his two sons. Mozenrath was really attached to his father, always sad when he left. But elated when he returned. Playing with children on the street. 'I am Sinbad! Ruler of the seven seas!' He was always imagining his father as the greatest hero of the deserts.

Meanwhile his mother was taking care of his younger brother and selling self-made jewels on the street. Because until her husband arrives, she has to provide for herself. She had not enough money to buy her sons toys, but she made their own. Her favourite was the little bunny she made for the youngest son.

And every night when the boys were going to bed, she sang a song and lay in between them until they fell asleep.

Uymayma's lullaby:

We almost touched the moon tonight

And the sky was so blue

The stars are shining as diamonds so bright

And I know daddy is watching too

Daddy is somewhere far away

Like us he is watching the moon

He had wandered the desert all day

Let's pray that he will come back soon.

Don't cry my sons, now close your eyes

Think of wonderful things instead

Tomorrow the great sun will rise

Maybe daddy will stand next to your bed

The bed was not soft and the blankets not thick, but the boys slept well next to their mother.

Uymayma waited until they were asleep when she stood up and got to work.

One day her husband came back from a long voyage. She and her sons were more than happy and she cooked his favourite meal. Mozenrath and his brother were listening to and playing with their father all evening. Uymayma's husband was more excited than usual to tell his sons what he had heard from merchants from far away. Uymayma did not seem fully comfortable with it but she was happy to finally get some good sleep. She and the youngest son went to bed. Mozenrath and his father stayed up all night.

'Daddy, will you stay this time?' he asked. 'I can't promise that son. I have to work to provide for you and your brother.' 'But mommy is so sad, at night when we are supposed to sleep she cries and prays that you were home.' Mozenrath looked in his fathers eyes with a face that stings right into your heart. 'Son, come here… If daddy stayed, he wouldn't have a job. That means that mommy has to work harder. I don't want that for her do you?' 'No.' Mozenrath looked sadly to the ground. 'I miss you too, daddy.' His father took him in his arms and said. 'My son, my next voyage is going to be a great one. I will be gone a long time, but I rely on you to take care of your mother and your brother. Because when daddy returns, we will have enough money and he never has to leave again. Will you promise to take good care of them?'

'Okay…' replied Mozenrath. 'Good, now go to sleep young man.' Mozenrath and his father walked to the bedroom and his father tucked him in. 'I love you, daddy.' Mozenrath said. His father smiled and said: 'I love you too, son.' He kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

It was a simple but one of the happiest time in Mozenraths life. Little did he know that every will change…

* (a caravan: not like the vehicles nowadays but it is a group of merchants that use camels or horses to travel trough desert to sell merchandise)


	3. Chapter 3

Arabian days

Chapter 2

The next day Mozenrath, his brother and his father went to sell merchandise on the marketplace. Carpets, lamps, shoes, exotic jewels… it was all there.

'Stuff for sale! Cool stuff for sale! My father got it from far over the deserts!' Mozenrath promoted the merchandise of his father and surprisingly it helped. Mozenrath knew the story behind every object. And everybody who was interested would hear it from him.

'Are they your sons?' asked a friendly looking man. 'Yes, sir. Mozenrath come here! And bring your brother!' Mozenrath and his brother came. The man bended towards them and asked: 'Helping your father are you, boys? Well maybe you fine gentlemen can help me?' The man looked at the merchandise and picked out a beautiful dark blue scarf. 'Tell me my boy, where did this came from?' 'Oh sir, that scarf is my favourite! That scarf belonged to a evil wizard not far from Cairo. It contains magical powers and without it the wizard was useless. He kept a beautiful girl hostage and wanted to marry her but she did not want to. That's why father wanted to rescue her. So he took his sword and slaughtered the evil wizard! But he had razor-sharp teeth and he bit father! But wasn't afraid! He kept slaughtering him until the wizard begged for mercy! Father decided to spare his life in exchange for the girl.

The girl was so grateful that she wanted to marry him. And the wizard was also grateful for sparing his life that he gave his magic scarf to father, as a gift. Father and the beautiful girl got married and that is how mother and father met.'

'Well boy, that sure is a good story. Did you father told you that?' 'Yes he did sir. And this is not the only one!' The man saw a sparkle in Mozenraths eyes. 'And you fully trust your father? Do you believe this is true?' 'Sir, I trust my father with my life!' 'What a loyal little man. Now say, how much for this scarf?' 'Well… I think it is worth a lot of money! 5 golden pieces!' 'Guess what… I'll give you the 5 pieces and another 3 for your great story.'

'Thank you sir!' The man took the scarf, patted Mozenrath on the head and left. 'Father look! I sold the scarf! The nice man gave me 3 gold pieces extra! What should we do with it?' 'Well done boy! Tomorrow morning we are going to breakfast like the sultan! Get your brother, your mother has diner ready.'

That evening the family sat at diner discussing their day. Mozenrath was all excited about his sale to the man. 'Tomorrow we are going to breakfast together mother! We are going to get bread and fruit and baklava! OH! Let get baklava!' 'Calm down son. I need a moment to talk to your mother. Uymayma put the boys in bed, we need to talk.' Mozenrath fell asleep almost immediately.

'What is it you want to talk about?' 'Look… When I was in Oman I heard from a friend of mine of a treasure. One so big that anyone who possesses it will be richer than any sultan in all of Arabia!' 'So what it have to do with you?' Uymayma asked. 'I am going after this treasure, Uymayma.' 'What?' 'Think about it! You will never have to worry again! I will be home and the boys will never have to stand on then marketplace again! It will only take about a year maybe two!' 'A year? You have two sons! And I know you! It will definitely take more than a year! How can you even consider being so long separated from your family!'

'Uymayma, you don't understand! I do this because I love my family! My sons deserve better than this, you deserve better!' 'Your son is barely 6 years old! He needs you more now than ever! And the other one is just 3!' 'They will have a better future if you just listen…' 'No! I will hear no more of this nonsense! You are staying!' Tears are starting to roll down her face and she raises her voice. 'What if something happened to you, it is far too dangerous. Your sons miss you, I miss you! When we got married you promised that we would always stick together! You have been gone for so long and now you are going to leave forever!' 'Uymayma! LISTEN! I will go and even if it takes 20 years I will find the treasure for my sons! And nobody is going to stop me!' 'You idiot!' Uymayma rose her hand and slapped her husband in his face. Then she walked to the bedroom. And her husband just stood there without knowing what to do…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The next morning Mozenrath rushed down the stairs. 'Father! Father! It's breakfast time! I'll go to the baker! You can go to the…' Mozenrath silenced directly when he saw his mother at the table. He saw the tears rolling down her slightly pale cheeks.

'Mother?' Uymayma looked up from her hands and stared at Mozenrath. 'What's wrong?' he asked. 'Honey… Listen…' But Mozenrath didn't need an explication to know what was going on. He held his head down, trying to hold the tears in. Uymayma would be blind to not see that he knew. 'I tried to warn him, Mozenrath. I really did.' But then Mozenrath couldn't hold it anymore. With the tears rolling down his cheeks he ran outside. He ran trough the streets of Agrabah. 'Father! Father!' 'Mozenrath! Come back!' Uymayma yelled.

He ran and ran until be bumped against someone and fell. Mozenrath looked up. It was the man to which he had sold the scarf to. They stared at each other for a moment and then Mozenrath ran further. With his voice trembling from grief he kept screaming: 'Father! Father!' But it was no use. His father was gone.

Mozenrath walked into an alley that laid somewhere in the middle of Agrabah. He sat with his back against the wall and cried. How was he going to be a man without his father guiding him? And even more important: How was his mother going to make it?

A little girl approached him. 'Are you alright?' Mozenrath looked up at the girl who was all covered up, you could only see her face. 'Why do you wear a scarf on your head?' Mozenrath asked. 'It's a hijab. I have to wear this when I go outside. But why are you crying?' Mozenrath placed his head back on his knees. 'Go away.' The little girl wanted to sit next to him but a woman shouted: 'Come back. Miss! We will be late.' The girl walked away.

Mozenrath sat silently in the alley for a couple of hours. 'There you are!' Mozenrath quickly looked up to see if the male voice was his father's. He was disappointed to see that it was his neighbour. 'Your mother asked me to look for you. Come with me, I'll bring you home.'

Mozenrath walked with his neighbour back home.

'Thank you, Raoul.' Uymayma turned to Mozenrath. But Mozenrath only looked down to his feet. 'Honey, look at me. Are you hurt?' 'No, mother.' He replied. 'You can't just run off like that, Mozenrath! We need each other now more than ever. ' Mozenrath looked at his mother, she could see his big, brown eyes filled with tears. Uymayma held her son tight against her. 'It will be okay, Mozenrath' and she wiped the tears off his face. 'Never run away from your fears, but face them as a man.'

Now Uymayma stood alone with her two sons against the world. She would take more time to sell jewellery and Mozenrath would help the neighbours with as a help in exchange for a few silver coins.

As the time passes the hard work started to get a hold of Uymayma's health. She worked days long and sometimes even at night. She started to get ill and gradually she couldn't work anymore. He had driven herself to the absolute maximum. Her health just couldn't take it anymore. Mozenrath was now the provider for the family. Mozenrath often had to take his brother with him sometime to let his mother rest at home.

One day Mozenrath was scrubbing the floor of the neighbour's kitchen. He was almost done and ready to go home. 'Mozey?' Mozenrath looked up and saw his little brother standing by the door with Arnab (his toy bunny) in his hand. 'Mommy is sick. Not good.' Mozenrath looked up form his work. 'Wait a minute. Let me finish this first.' 'But Mozey, Mommy can't stand up anymore. Mommy said get Mozey.' Mozenrath looked shocked at his brother. He ran towards his brother and grabbed his hand. They ran home as quickly as they could.

´Mother?' Mozenrath directly ran to the bedroom where his mother laid in bed. ´Mother, what's wrong?' Uymayma looked at Mozenrath. 'Mozenrath.' Her voice sounded fatigued. She raised her hand towards Mozenrath as he came closer. She stroked him trough his hair and stopped at his cheek. ´Mozenrath, you must be strong. Never walk away from your fears.´ Mozenrath knew something was terribly wrong. ´Mother, you are going to be okay, right?'

Mozenrath rested his head on her chest. Uymayma kept stroking his hair as he held the hand of her youngest son. Mozenrath held his mother very tight. 'Mozenrath, you and your brother are the most important thing in my life. And always remember that mother loves you.' Mozenrath could hear his mother have difficulties breathing. It began to get worse and worse, Uymayma was coughing and gasping for air. Mozenrath turned to his brother and said: 'You stay here with mother. I'll go get the doctor!'

Mozenrath ran outside to the local doctor. He knocked on the door as hard as he could. Doctor Abdul-Bashir opened the door. 'Mozenrath? What are you doing here at this hour of the day?' 'Mother is in trouble!' The doctor was well aware about the illness of Uymayma. 'You need to come quick!' The doctor and Mozenrath ran as quick as they could to the little house where they lived. The neighbour and his wife already arrived. The doctor told them and the two boys to wait in the living room.

The neighbour and the doctor were inside to treat Uymayma. The neighbour's wife, Mozenrath and his little brother were waiting for the results to come. Mozenrath brother was sitting on the neighbour's wife's lap with his head on her shoulders. Mozenrath was sitting on a old stool. They sat there in suspense for almost an hour.

The doctor finally came out the bedroom. They al got up from their seats and looked at the serious face of the old doctor. 'And?' the neighbour's wife asked. 'I did everything I could. But she was to far gone.' Mozenrath's heart skipped a beat. He looked with big eyes at the doctor. Mozenrath stepped into the bedroom and saw the neighbour putting a white blanket over his mother.

Mozenrath started to cry. His crying was the most awful sound they've ever heard. It was a sound filled with sadness and distress. Mozenrath collapsed on to the floor. His tears were falling as thick drops down his face. 'Mother!' Mozenrath walked to his mother and held her as tight as he could. He held his face against the white blanket that was covering Uymayma from her toes to over her face. Mozenrath's little brother saw his brother crying and started to cry himself. He was consoled by the neighbour's wife. The neighbour tried to console Mozenrath, he and the doctor pulled Mozenrath away from his mother. 'Mother!' Mozenrath yelled. The neighbour took Mozenrath into the living room and he sat with the neighbour's wife. She held the two boys tight against her.

The neighbour and the doctor took Uymayma's body to get it a proper funeral. As they weren't rich it was a small funeral. It was directly after Uymayma's death as she had to be buried as soon as possible. The local Imam* was going to say a prayer before Uymayma was buried. Mozenrath and his brother were brought to the neighbours home. The oldest daughter, named Fatima was taking care of Mozenrath and his brother. As the neighbours were discussing with the doctor about the fate of the two boys. 'Do you want some tea, Mozenrath?' The daughter had always been nice to him and helped him doing the chores when her father wasn't looking. Mozenrath didn't react to the question and only looked down. Fatima went to the kitchen and came back with a plate with baklava**. 'You can take as much as you like.' Mozenrath always enjoyed Fatima's baklava, but he just wasn't hungry. But his brother sure was. Fatima took him on her lap and fed him the baklava. 'So, how old are you now, Mozenrath?' Mozenrath didn't answer. Fatima went to the kitchen again and this time she came back with a pot of tea. 'It Turkish apple tea.' He poured the tea in a cup and gave this to Mozenrath. 'You should drink something.' Mozenrath took a sip from the tea. 'Delicious isn't it?' 'Yes, it is.' Mozenrath replied. 'It's a gift from my future husband.' Fatima blew on the hot tea and took Mozenrath's brother on the lap again. 'I'm almost 18 years old. I'm going to get married soon.' 'Why?' Mozenrath asked. 'Because my father told me to. And I can't complain.' 'Do you know him?' 'Well of course we had to make arrangements and he and his parents came to take a look at me. His parents were willing to let their son marry me. So I could get out of this neighbourhood.' Mozenrath silenced again. 'I'm sorry for what happened, Mozenrath. But you'll be okay. A boy as smart as you are will always be okay.'

Then her father came in. He asked Fatima to come to the dining room. In the dining room the doctor, her mother and her father were discussing the fate of the boys. 'Their mother wanted them to be brought to their aunt in Agrabah. They will leave tonight.' 'Tonight?' Fatima asked. 'Yes, I will bring them personally to Agrabah.' 'But father is there any possibility for them to stay here?' 'No, Fatima. Your husband will not appreciate having two orphans staying here.' 'But father…' Her father immediately interrupted: 'I've made my choice. It was the mother's wish and it shall be granted.' Fatima tried her best to make her father change his mind. But the point was that she was not the mother. So she had nothing to say about the boys' fate.


End file.
